Our Future
by KiyomiDragneel754
Summary: 10,000 dragons attacked Flore. Less than 10% of the world's population survived. The eclipse "cannon" didn't work. Everyone but Lucy and Levy died. This is all we know about what happened in the future where future Lucy came from, the rest is unknown. What really happened in those 7 years. This is my answer to you.


**Kiyomi: Hi! So long story short. This was actually suppose to be the story for NaLu Week: Future but I let my thought process go party and get drunk so I ended up writing something that wasn't NaLu centric... So. I turned it into a story instead of a one-shot.**

**Kiyomi: I will be including couples but the only ones I'm sure about are Nalu, Gruvia, Gale or Gajevy if you will, and Jerza. The others are not exactly my otps so I'm will to bend. So if you like this story please follow and review.**

**Kiyomi: I'll be putting up a poll on my... ur... Fan fiction page? But if you like a pairing that's not there you can leave it in the review or PM me about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima**

This wasn't suppose to happen to us. We didn't do anything. We didn't do anything to deserve this.

Acnologia is flying in front of us preparing to attack. Why? Are we all going to die? He destroyed Fairy Tail's main members on Tenrou Island without even trying. What chance do we have? So many people died, not even 10% of the world's population survived. What chance do we have?

We've been fighting this war for years now. Dragons v.s Humans. It's obvious who's winning. We didn't stand a chance but we still fought. Why? How did this even start? When did we start having to fight for our own lives?

••••••X••••••

_Thank god we finally got out of the castle. I thought we'd be stuck in there forever. The place is huge! Like seriously you'll need a map if you want to work there._

_*Rumble. Rumble*_

_The floor is rumbling and at first I thought it was an earthquake but the massive cheers emerging from the stadium proved otherwise. Natsu quickly shot the signal into the sky. You know the one to tell the others we got out of the castle._

_After shooting the signal up, we relax a bit and started walking to the arena. By the time we got there the audience was quiet again. We walk on to the platform where our guildmates are, just in time to watch the trophy being handed over to the Fairy Tail's team. The stadium once again erupts into cheers and our guildmates finally turn around to see us standing there. As soon as they notice is they jump on us and hug us._

••••••X••••••

It seemed that everything would go back to normal after that. But it didn't.

••••••X••••••

_After all the cheering and picture taking was done we all decided it was appropriate to go celebrate. The other guilds joined us too. Yes even Sabertooth. Yep! It seems that they've turned a new leaf and now we're all friends. Yeah, life was good.  
_  
••••••X••••••

How stupid of me to think that at the time. Life wasn't good. We walked right into the dragon's den. Our ignorance killed many and it'll be the cause of our deaths too. The people still alive that is.

••••••X••••••

_The party lasted for hours. Literally. No breaks, nothing. We all partied for three hours... and I feel like I'm the only one that thinks that crazy. I probably am the only one though. But seriously THREE HOURS and their still not tired. These people are going be the death of m-._

_*ROAR!*_

_Silence filled the room. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. A familiar sounding roar resounds and literally blows the roof of the building. it was the roar of a dragon. everyone drops what they were doing and runs outside to make sure they weren't wrong. We couldn't mistake what we saw._

_A horde of dragons are flying straight towards us. Everyone's frozen in fear and when someone finally reacts the dragons have already reached the area._

_Everyone starts panicking, they're running around and screaming. I don't know what to do, the dragons are already preparing to land._

_When the first dragon lands it feels like an earthquake, it's large body cracks the earth it lands on and it's strong wings blow us off our feet. It roars at us and the other dragons soar around and over the area as if to convey that this has become their territory._

_We don't have a choice between running or fighting. We're only human we won't be able to escape from here, but fighting with the dragons isn't a good idea either, they completely overpower us. So what do we do? Stand here and wait for them to kill us all? No. That's not Fairy Tail, we don't give up till the bitter end and it seems that I'm not the only one who thought that._

_Natsu races out to the dragon in front of us and attacks, everyone else soon follows after._

_We all decide to fight for whatever hope is left._

••••••X••••••

This is our story.

**Kiyomi: Well. That was the first chapter I hope you like it. So please go check out the poll and summit the pairing you like or PM me or leave it in the review. Also I won't be doing yaoi or yuri pairings sorry.**

**Kiyomi: Thank you for reading! Bye bye.**


End file.
